


Through Power, I find Passion

by IonKnuckles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tie-Ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonKnuckles/pseuds/IonKnuckles
Summary: Lord Thalag, a powerful young Sith, has finally risen above his master. But in creating his power base, he may have found a new passion, one that may be seen as his greatest weakness...





	1. Chapter 1: Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Sith OC story I made, figured the basic stories of Darth Nox/Emperor's Wrath get a little too repetitive or restrictive. Hope you enjoy! No copyright infringement intended, all rights go to Lucasfilm or whoever owns it these days (Corporate power plays feel more and more like Sith power plays)

Lord Thalag entered the well occupied chamber. His master, Darth Vandrus, had begun the process of sifting through the newly-arrived acolytes for his next apprentice, and as such had some lined up in front of his desk. Thalag knew that this search meant he was eventually to be betrayed, though that was not the only reason he chose to strike at this time. Without showing any emotion through his mask, he drew his lightsaber into an aggressive stance. Darth Vandrus, being no fool to his sophisticated apprentice, knew immediately what he was communicating. “Acolytes, it would seem there is a change of plan. Your trials into the tombs will be postponed; for now, you must slay my traitorous apprentice.” Darth Vandrus did not even hint at his surprise, as he knew exactly why his apprentice chose to be outnumbered like this. The 5 acolytes drew their respective training blades, all eager to prove themselves to the high-ranking Sith, as well as each other. Lord Thalag could feel their confidence in their ability, and their feeling of strength in numbers. He also felt the discord among them as rivals, though he had no use for that in this fight. For what felt like an eternity, the group stared down their foe, feeling nothing but a surging dark anger behind the blood red mask.

Unnerved by the tension, the largest acolyte struck first, landing his training blade square upon that of a lightsaber’s own blade. Within that instant, the rest attacked. Thalag, being no stranger to being outnumbered, deftly evaded, parried, and blocked most strikes. Having trained oddly enough in the form of Soresu, he had no trouble keeping time against unpracticed novices. Their combined rage was powerful, yet uncontrolled and divided among differing agendas. One acolyte, a Sith male, thought himself clever to use that confusion to flank the powerful warrior, and as he went to strike, the Sith Lord only dodged out of the way, shoving the poor acolyte into a jab performed by a Kaleesh acolyte. Thalag, using the Force to augment his next strike, cut his saber diagonally across the attempted block by a Zabrak female, knocking her off guard. Thalag knew not to go for a killing blow on this one, as he would open himself up to the human male lunging from his right, and instead smoothly brought his lightsaber up into the abdomen of that human, then throwing him with yet another Force-enhanced throw, flung the acolyte’s corpse into a human female, knocking her straight to the wall. The Kaleesh, having not been discouraged by his mistake, swung once more at the threatening Sith with a jab. Thalag internally chuckled, having deduced this Kaleesh had some “unbreakable” volley that started with a jab. Instead, Thalag pulled the acolyte forward, tucking the training saber into his armpit, and decapitating the Kaleesh, and swinging his blade into the Zabrak.

Standing amongst the limp bodies, Thalag, not even catching his breath, turned to look at the Sith they were to be apprenticed under. “I had figured they couldn’t slow you down for long. I’d rather they had not watched, in all honesty.” His master admitted. In truth, Thalag knew his master believed they would have worn him down. He also knew his master was hustling him, attempting to feign a defeated tone. “I am only surprised you waited so long to finally challenge me. Why not at Nar Shadaa, when you could have so many onlookers? Or on Hoth, when the entire expedition disliked you? You certainly had the power then.” Thalag knew these taunts were to loosen him, and in truth he had waited so his master would not see him as a threat. He also knew his master liked to stall so he co-

In less than the blink of an eye, Vandrus had released an overwhelming level of voltage from his hand. Thalag, expected a lightsaber strike, staggered as he blocked with his lightsaber. He felt the tendrils of lightning begin to lick past his blade, and then his master lunged at him, his indigo blade already in hand. Thalag quickly repurposed some of the electricity into his own strike, creating a plethora of sparks from the collision of their blades. Vandrus, a master of electrified sabers, had discharged the bolt away from them and into one of the stone statues in his room. Thalag had brought his blade into a more defensive position, focusing on lightning arcs his master may attempt. He was almost instantly pushed back by the Force, and immediately sensed what his master was about to do – he felt the blade being gripped by the Force, the lightning surging across its whole, and it being flung at him in a swirling wheel of electric discharge. Thalag retaliated by striking the blade with his like a batter would a baseball, sending it flying back to its master. Vandrus deftly caught it mid-air, leaping straight into an airborne strike, Thalag having barely blocked it in time.

As they continued to exchange strikes in a whirling show of light, electricity, and rage, Thalag was put further on the defensive. He knew his master was every bit his equal in bladework, and perhaps sorcery. However, his master rarely considered his surrounding, something Thalag hoped to exploit. Thalag lost ground to his master, backing farther and farther into the doorway. When they finally reached that point, the apprentice lunged backward, and, swinging in an uppercut, summoned two stone statues from behind his master, crashing into the Darth’s back, propelling him straight into the cleaving blow.

Catching his breath, the realization finally dawned on him: Thalag had defeated his master. By the Sith way of life, he had now attained the title of Darth Thalag and broken his chains to his master. He sheathed his lightsaber, then secured it to his belt. He reached down to his master’s split corpse, and removed his lightsaber, adding it to his own belt. As he was walking out, he felt one last Force signature in the room, though faint. He looked over one of the piles he made, and saw the human female beginning to recover. Analyzing, he knew she had an athletic build, early 20s for a human, dirty blonde hair tucked into her hood, and her proficiency was in in the art of the lightsaber. She was still in a state of near-comatose recovery, so he assessed that the posed no immediate threat, and perhaps she could be made apprentice to a new master. Thalag, hesitant to work with anyone, grudgingly accepted he would need a power base, and he may well start with an apprentice.


	2. Diplomacy and Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Thalag begins his tenure as a Darth, and is immediately thrust into the administrative hell it entails. The war begins to demand his attention, though he is distracted with trying to bring his apprentice up to speed in a galaxy that could devour her whole if unprepared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter came pretty quick, my life has been in a lull for a bit. No romance/lemons yet, but I hope to get there soon enough. It has to be somewhat natural in the storyline. It does begin to hint at what could be, and I hope yall let me know what yall think.

Chapter II: Diplomacy and Intimidation

_Korriban, the home and proving grounds of those who would become Sith. Its culture mirrors that of its landscape; harsh, unforgiving, and host to creatures that would mercilessly kill you in an instant. This much was known to the freshly arrived acolytes who would train under Overseer Ragan to be the next apprentice of a rising Sith Lord. One of these acolytes, a young Sith pureblood by the name of Soluk, had been quite educated on those history lessons, though they would not come to serve him…_

Thalag had never anticipated needing an apprentice, as he had always been able to defeat those who opposed him, and never let himself be overwhelmed with his workload. Of course, with his new rise to the position of Darth, it was custom that he have a power base to do some of the tasks that were now beneath him. As he was recognized by the Dark Council to his ascension, he began to wonder why that was so. Is it not a form of weakness to rely on others? Are we not made weak by our links? Nonetheless, he also knew that nonconformity is a fast way to make numerous enemies, and Thalag would easily make many enemies in this new position. He still would keep a close eye on his apprentice nonetheless, being none too oblivious as to the fate of his previous master.

Having his old master’s chambers and title also meant having his loose ends. Thalag had spent may nights simply sifting through holorecords, journals, messages, among numerous other tasks. Many of his old master’s debts had yet to be paid, some of them viable, such as a few thousand credits to Darth Razer, a genetic sample to Lord Renning, and some were simply ridiculous. He “owed a favor” to one Jedi Master Tol Braga, along with a few crates of engspice to a gangster on Nar Shadaa. Thalag would honor no debts to a Jedi, and he figured he could take the engspice debt as an opportunity to establish dominance over certain criminal empires. Of course, some of these debts could not be traced to him, as they were personal to Vandrus, and very few were familiar with Sith hierarchy nor up to date with their power plays.

His new apprentice had been in the infirmary the entire time, staying in a kolto immersion tank for recovery. Thalag winced, having recalled the unmet apprentice. He had yet to even learn her name, and she likely would have no clue as to what happened or who to report to. Tracking her down later would prove to be an effort, in addition to whatever show of force required to pry her from the foolish overseer who decided to place her in the trials to another master. Thalag, opening the holocom line on his desk, contacting the medical droid on staff at the time. “Droid. Have the acolyte of the late Darth Vandrus report to me at once.” he ordered. The medical droid, mildly flustered, replied, “My lord, the patient you speak of is awake, but in less than optimal condition. I would recommend at least 4 to 5 days of- “the droid was cut off by a now annoyed Darth. “At. Once.” With that, he closed the line. Expecting a guest, he cleared off the desk of any work, not wanting to show any weakness of personal management, and rose to wait with his back turned to the door. A menacing entrance was one thing, but an awaiting host had an intimidating presence to match, his master had taught him.

Thalag knew a brisk pace could take one from the infirmary to his chambers in approximately 4 minutes, based on his stride. He had attuned the first minute after his estimate to a lesser stride, seeing as how the acolyte was a few inches shorter than he. When she had finally arrived, 8 and a half minutes after he had summoned her, he noticed why his estimation was off. She was hastily dressed in acolytes robe, likely having had to change out of the hospital garb, in addition to a slight limp she attempted to cover up on entrance. Her hood was raised in a vain attempt to cover some of the damage across her body, though her emotions could hide little of the damage that had been inflicted. He sensed a shallow scar across her stomach that was not of a lightsaber. He assumed she was slashed amidst the chaos of the other acolytes by a loose training blade. He could tell she needed more time to heal, and he was glad that he was being met on his terms. It would help establish him as the stronger, allowing him to be more intimidating for when she would attempt to usurp him.

“Acolyte. At first, you were to compete to be apprentice to Darth Vandrus, my old master, of whose position I now hold.” Thalag had still referred to as acolyte, emphasizing that his achievement was not equivalent to her promotion. “As such, and by the law of the Sith, you would now complete the trials under my examination. However, seeing as how your peers have all been…disposed of, that leaves you the remaining candidate to be my apprentice.” The girl, still attempting to not show her injuries, instead displayed a poor attempt to hide fear, as the last she remembered of this man was trying to kill him. She remembered the fight, when she had choked up, unable to move against the juggernaut that had just challenged the room. Then she was slammed by a flying acolyte, having a few organs crushed and being knocked out almost instantly. She snapped back into the present upon hearing her new master raise his voice. “GALACTIC BASIC, DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT?!?” Thalag roared, having not changed his stance. He had stared at his new apprentice, wondering why she had failed to respond to him. “Yesmylord!” she replied, having been startled out of her stupor. Thalag understood the delay was likely a result of whatever sedatives she was given. A more skilled Force user would be able to suppress and expunge the effects, but Thalag knew an acolyte would be many years from mastering the technique. He simply wanted to keep his new apprentice on her toes. “Then you would know what I am saying when I ask, how many trials have you completed?” She responded, after having a moment to collect herself. “I stopped a group of local tomb looters who were trying to loot the tomb of Ajunta Pall, recovered and translated some of the inscriptions in Marka Ragnos’s temple, and we were just about to go to the tombs of Tulak Horde when, um- ““Good. You have passed your trials and are now my apprentice.” Thalag cut her off, again to assert his authority. The apprentice relaxed at not having to explain that her trials were brutally interrupted by the person who stood before her.

“Seeing as how I have business to oversee on Dromund Kaas, you will take a shuttle to the Imperial Fleet, which will then have transfer shuttles to your destination. You will meet me in my chambers in the Sanctum when you arrive. Am I understood?” Thalag was terse, as he was unused to barking orders, seeking intimidation as his method. Most tasks were kept to himself, so he had minimal experience with subordinates, save the occasional trooper. His apprentice gave a nod that she understood, and Thalag dismissed her. As she left, he sagged to his chair. The diplomacy involved with being a Darth was already getting to him.

Thalag had taken his personal starship to Dromund Kaas, seeing as how it was much faster than the shuttle services he sent his apprentice on. He boarded his Fury-class Interceptor, custom modified to have top-of-the-line shielding and cloaking technology, though he wouldn’t need it in Imperial space. He instructed his pilot droid, 2V-R13, plotted a course for Dromund Kaas, and went to his conference room to finish out some of the loose ends of his master. Thalag would have never left these many liabilities running around, as those who crossed him usually wound up dead, along with those around them.

It wasn’t soon before his ship had entered Dromund Kaas airspace, leaving the Sith little productivity over his journey. He transmitted the landing codes, freshened up, was instantly greeted by Imperial officials upon exiting his craft. Thalag immediately sensed this was not good news for him, as Imperials mostly left Sith alone.

“My lord, Darth Arho has requested your presence in his chambers as soon as you land” Thalag had always wondered how Sith could keep such close tabs on each other. Another reason he did not work well with others, he always suspected spies. “I will see him as soon as I am able, Lieutenant.” Learning Imperial ranks was one of the things he had taken to during his early years. Thalag had done his research on Darth Arho and had a high level of respect for his military career. He also knew Arho was a Dark Councilor, and that he reported directly to his sphere. He would not keep him waiting.

Dromund Kaas always struck Thalag as beautiful. The consistent overcast weather coupled with mesmerizing lightning storms had always put the Darth at ease. He had time to revel in it on the speeder ride to the Sith Sanctum, in addition to pondering what Darth Arho wanted. He figured Arho would have bodyguards, in the event a fight broke out. However, he did not believe he was to be punished, as his ascension was clearly within Sith doctrine. He also knew it was not a congratulations, as Arho was not known to waste his time. Thalag figured he was most likely to be assigned somewhere on a warfront, as Arho tends to oversee those sorts of affairs.

Thalag quickly made his way to the chambers of Darth Arho, not knowing the kind of time frame he was on. Upon arriving, the guards let him in on visual cue. Thalag’s paranoia only grew at this; he would need to secure his identity further. Arho stood at his desk, seeming to anticipate the fresh Darth. “Ah. I am so glad you could make it. Congratulations on your new promotion, _Lord_ Thalag.” Arho emphasized the Lord, hoping to get a rise out of Thalag, being utterly disappointed that it did not bother him. “As to the pressing matters, there have been developments on the war front. Corellia has been locked under stalemate for quite some time, and most Sith there are locked in power plays, tripping each other up rather than fighting the war. You will report to Darth Vowrawn as soon as you can, to supplement this war effort. I understand you need to set some things up here, being your first time with an actual office. Leave.” Arho was quick, and Thalag could tell he was also preoccupied with much. Thalag turned in step and headed to his new chambers. Meetings with powerful Sith always left one nauseated, no matter how powerful one was in the dark side.

The days seemed to slowly drag out, having nothing but paperwork and business to attend to. Daily, Thalag would go into the dark forests of Dromund Kaas to get some exercise, whether it was hunting vorn tigers or quelling slave rebellions. He went unaccompanied, prefer the solitude of the hunt. He would occasionally run into some cultists, all of which he slaughtered. They seemed to worship a Jedi, and Thalag would not suffer their likes on the home planet of the Empire. Mostly he would challenge other wandering Sith to duels to keep his skills sharp, along with finding a lightsaber for his apprentice. He figured she would need one, as carrying around a training blade near Dark Lords of the Sith tended to establish oneself as weak. Part of him was anxious for her arrival, so he could get off this planet and get into a real battlefield.

Four days into the Darth’s arduous stay, his apprentice finally arrived. Transfer flights take quite a while, even for Sith. Thalag had begun to worry for his apprentice, hoping she was not entangled in some border skirmish with Republic forces. He knew transports had begun to be used as assault ships, ever since the Black Talon was repurposed a few years ago. His apprentice entered his chamber, seeming slightly frustrated. “What angers you, apprentice? Is the transport system as aggravatingly as it is made out to be?” Thalag baited, hoping to flare his apprentice’s anger. “No master, I am irritated by Lord Vodig, whom I assume is under your command. His mannerisms are…irritatingly intrusive.” Thalag had read the small file on Vodig, and it was only marked “Popular among males, not so much around females, keep an eye on him.” The file also had medical records, indicating that he had been shot in the left eye by a member of Havoc Squad, warranting a few cybernetics. Thalag would need to address his power base before departing, so he figured he could take the Sith with him and orchestrate a wartime accident. He would not suffer those who made his apprentice feel unwelcome or inferior.

“I am sure he will be less likely to torment you once you have an actual lightsaber, apprentice. You should not have left Korriban without one.” With that, Thalag tossed one of the looted lightsabers to her, and she caught it deftly. Thalag had found that one while stalking near Lord Grathan’s estate, belonging to some apprentice. The hilt reminded him of his apprentice, with a sleek curve-handle and a sturdy frame, accompanied by a beautiful violet blade. The apprentice ignited it, spun it around some, then extended the blade beyond her reach, slowly spinning it telekinetically. Thalag was impressed. Most Sith took awhile before even attempting to control their blade non-manually, and she was already getting the hang of it. Not to a combat standard, but practice starts somewhere. “I hope it will be used to punish those who would aggravate you in the future.” Thalag remarked. He realized he was getting casual. Had the stress of desk work started to make him soft? He would have to make an effort to correct this in the future. As his apprentice left, he set up a time in his docket to brief some of his subordinates who were on-planet for the trip to Corellia. Using the limited database his old master had kept, he handpicked a team of 8 Sith he would bring with him. He sent a message to all of them on the HoloNet to meet at his chambers in a few hours from now, and retreated to his private chambers to make the most of that time.

Thalag had turned on the refresher, glad that it was not one of the sonic models used on his starship. While they both cleaned equally, Thalag enjoyed the feeling of water across his naked body. Thalag reached for the back of his helmet, and felt the pneumatics release the faceplate as he took off the durasteel mask. He would have to let it air out, as he had been wearing it for the past few days, taking it off only to sleep. A shower was well overdue, and his armor was being cleaned in its own machine.

Massaging the tentacles that adorned his chin, Thalag allowed his mind to wander while he washed himself. Toppling his master had left him worn, with no real time to reflect or meditate on all that transpired. He had been caught up in all sorts of administrative affairs, reviewing and updating files, and trying to fill the shoes of a Darth. He knew that once everything was sorted out, he would begin to feel the authority set in, and he could have some breathing room. _Through victory, my chains are broken_, he mused to himself. Those words had always rang true to him, and they have yet to fail him.

Having cleared his mind, Thalag shut off the refresher and began to dress himself. He put on the ornamental armor of a Darth, uncomfortable by how long the pauldrons stuck out. It had no practical application, and even his master rarely wore them. There were better ways to denote Darth status. Thalag clicked on one of his other helmets, identical to the one still being washed. A fresh helmet was a welcome feeling, having not been stained by his sweat and breath yet. Thalag reviewed his key points of his speech, and entered his adjacent office.

Summoning in the selected Sith, Thalag immediately noticed that already half of them had gathered to Lord Vodig’s side, seeming to be his cronies. The mere notion boiled the Darth’s blood, and he had hoped he could face them all in his underhanded vengeance on Corellia. He also saw his apprentice standing on the opposite side of the room, though it wasn’t very far from Vodig’s foul aura.

“As you all know, the war against the foul Republic has only gotten worse. We have been selected to intercede and provide support on Corellia to Darth Vowrawn. I hope we can put our scheming to the side in order to crush a common enemy, then you can return to your squabbling.” Thalag had hoped to make Vodig feel as though he would not attempt anything, making him cockier. “And remember – while you report to Vowrawn, you still will ultimately answer to _me_. Dismissed.” It was not made clear as to the power structure, so Thalag sought to assume what authority he could without offending. He knew Vowrawn was a senior member of the Dark Council, and even Thalag knew his limits. He silently suggested through the force that his apprentice stay after the crowds had left, not wanting to isolate her by calling her out.

“I understand the shuttle services will get you to Corellia far later than what is necessary. You will accompany me on my ship, as I will not have anyone be late.” Thalag knew that his apprentice was the only one without a ship, and he did not want her to be continuously delayed by public shuttles, especially when time is of the essence. “Thank you, my lord” She said with a slight bow. Thalag was again impressed by her mannerisms. She certainly knew how to show respect, though it would soon get old for a Sith who prefers battle to diplomacy. He was eager to see how she would hold up in combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will start to work on Chapter 3, please leave some reviews. I know its not very far in, but the writing could always use an extra set of eyes, and I'd love to hear where yall think the plot will go/want it to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress, let me know what yall think, where you'd like to see it go, etc. I'm hoping to tie in a few playable character's storylines, feel free to give any ideas. Hoping to add lemons as well, I'll eventually work those in.


End file.
